Sinos
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Carey conta à Maddie sobre os "sinos" do coração, e que eles tocam quando é amor à primeira vista. Mas quem diria que seria logo com o Cody?


**Sinos**

Era um dia comum no Tipton. Maddie estava na doceria do hotel, vendendo doces como sempre. Mas embora estivesse fazendo o seu trabalho, sua cabeça não estava "no" trabalho.

**Carey: **O que houve, Maddie? Parece tão distraída!

**Maddie:** Ah... olá, Sra. Carey! Me desculpe! Eu estava pensando em outra coisa!

**Carey:** No que estava pensando? Talvez eu possa te ajudar!

**Maddie:** Carey, como uma pessoa sabe quando acha o par ideal?

**Carey: **Bom Maddie, minha mãe dizia que eu ouviria sinos tocando quando visse o homem certo! Infelizmente, quando vi o pai de Zack e Cody, eu estava na frente de uma catedral!

Maddie fez uma cara confusa.

**Maddie: **Não é esse tipo de sino, é?

**Carey: **Não! Os sinos na qual minha mãe falou, são os sinos que sentimos no coração quando encontramos a pessoa certa!

Sr. Moseby passou por ali naquela hora, e Maddie ouviu sinos.

**Maddie: **É ele, o sr. Moseby!

**Carey: **Er... Maddie, sinos de celular não vale!

Sr. Moseby tirou o celular do bolso e foi atender perto da portaria.

**Maddie: **É, tem razão! Eu não posso me apaixonar por um cara que vive tentando me despedir!

**Carey: **Por que não conversamos melhor sobre isso no meu apartamento? Depois do seu trabalho, é claro!

**Maddie: **Tudo bem! A que horas eu posso ir?

**Carey: **Lá pelas 20 horas, o meu trabalho acaba!

**Maddie: **Tudo bem! Até lá, então!

Durante o resto do dia, Maddie tentou se concentrar no trabalho. Mas ela só pensava na conversa sobre "sinos" que teve com Carey. Não conseguia entender muito bem. Ás 20 horas, lá foi ela para o apartamento de Carey. Tocou a campainha, anciosa.

**Carey: **Cody, pode atender pra mim? Deve ser a Maddie!

Cody foi até a porta e a abriu.

**Maddie: **Oi Cody! A sua mãe está...

Maddie não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, pois ouviu sinos novamente. E desta vez, não eram sinos de celular. Cody ficou preocupado ao notar que Maddie estava vermelha, e colocou a mão na testa dela.

**Cody: **Maddie, você está bem? Acho que está com febre! Nunca te vi tão vermelha!

**Maddie: **Cody... Er... Você ouviu os sinos?

Cody fez uma cara confusa e tirou a mão da testa de Maddie.

**Cody:** Que sinos?

**Maddie: **Os sinos que tocaram agora a pouco!

Cody continuava confuso.

**Cody: **Não tocou nenhum sino, Maddie!

**Maddie: **Ué, estranho!

**Carey: **Ah, Maddie! Que bom que você veio! Vai entrando, eu vou fazer um chá!

Maddie entrou no apartamento, Cody foi pro seu quarto e Carey trouxe o chá, colocando-o na mesa.

**Maddie: **Ué, onde está o Zack?

**Carey: **Ele saiu com Max! Já faz cinco meses que estão namorando!

**Maddie: **Puxa, que bom pra ele!

**Carey: **Pensou na conversa sobre "sinos" que tivemos?

**Maddie: **Sim! Por falar nisso, eles tocaram novamente quando o Cody abriu a porta! No início, achei que eram sinos reais! Mas o Cody não ouviu nada quando perguntei à ele!

**Carey: **Sabe o que eu acho? Que você está apaixonada por Cody!

O que as duas mulheres não sabiam é que Cody estava ouvindo a conversa do seu quarto, e arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário de sua mãe.

**Cody:** *pensando* A Maddie? Apaixonada por mim?

**Maddie: **Apaixonada pelo Cody?! Mas como isso é possível? Temos três anos de diferença!

**Carey: **Você já se apaixonou por um cara que tinha essa diferença!

**Maddie: **Mas ele era três anos mais velho, não mais novo! Aliás, com certeza, o Cody não sente o mesmo!

**Carey: **Aconselho você a arriscar! Já tem 18 anos, é bem madura!

**Maddie: **Ok, eu farei isso! Mas agora eu preciso ir! Não esperava receber hora extra no trabalho!

**Carey:** Ah, tudo bem! Continuamos outro dia! Até, Maddie!

**Maddie: **Até! Mande um beijo ao Cody por mim!

Maddie saiu do apartamento, e Carey fez um olhar sério.

**Carey: **Eu tenho "olhos na nuca", Cody! Você estava escutando, não estava?

Cody saiu do quarto, ruborizado.

**Cody: **Desculpe, mãe!

**Carey: **Maddie está apaixonada por você! Por que não dá uma chance?

**Cody:** Achei que você não deixaria!

**Carey: **Ah, então você também gosta dela!

**Cody: **Eu não disse isso!

**Carey: **Não minta pra mim, mocinho!

**Cody: **Tá, eu admito! Gosto dela do mesmo jeito! Mas o que posso fazer? Não sou como o Zack, especialista em mulheres!

**Carey:** Na hora certa, você saberá o que fazer! Só um conselho: seja sempre você mesmo!

**Cody: **Tá certo! Amanhã, eu falo com ela!

Dito e feito. Como era sábado e não havia aula, Cody foi à doceria falar com Maddie. Esta acertava o pagamento com um cliente, quando Cody apareceu.

**Maddie:** Co... Cody! Bom... bom dia!

**Cody: **Posso falar em particular com você, Maddie?

**Maddie:** Claro, só um minuto! SR. MOSEBY, PRECISO SAIR UM POUCO! É IMPORTANTE!

**Sr. Moseby: **Está bem, mas não demore! A London é péssima em vender doces!

**London: **Não sou, não!

Ela começou a discutir com o Sr. Moseby, enquanto Maddie e Cody foram conversar do lado de fora do Tipton.

**Maddie: **O que quer falar comigo, Cody?

**Cody: **Maddie, vou ser franco! Eu ouvi a sua conversa com a minha mãe ontem!

Maddie ficou mais vermelha ainda.

**Maddie: **O... ouviu? En... então você sabe que...

**Cody: **...Que você gosta de mim? Sim, eu sei!

Maddie deu um suspiro. As coisas não seriam mais as mesmas.

**Maddie: **Eu lamento, Cody!

**Cody: **Lamenta? Lamenta pelo que?

**Maddie: **Agora que você sabe, com certeza não vai querer ser mais meu amigo!

**Cody: **Bem... talvez eu queira ser mais do que um amigo!

Maddie arregalou os olhos, mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa, Cody a beijou nos lábios. Dentro do hotel, London continuava discutindo com o Sr. Moseby, mas ao olhar a cena fora do hotel, arregalou os olhos. Sr. Moseby também quando percebeu.

**Sr. Moseby:** AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! ATÉ OS GÊMEOS E A MADDIE PASSARAM NA MINHA FRENTE! QUANDO É QUE VAI SER A MINHA VEZ?

**London: **Quando os sinos tocarem, ora!

**Sr. Moseby: **NÃO COMECE COM ESSE NEGÓCIO DE SINOS DE NOVO, LONDON! VOCÊ SABE QUE ISSO NÃO FUNCIONA!

A discussão entre os dois recomeçou, enquanto o romance rolava do lado de fora do Tipton. Sinos do coração existem, fique de olho. E tome cuidado com a negação do Sr. Moseby. FIM!!!


End file.
